Late Night
by Defiant Kitty Kat
Summary: Hermione is overly stressed. Ron wondering what's up and how he can help. Oneshot with fluff. The usual HR stuff. It could be rated T, but it's M for the safe side. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I salute to J.K. Rowling.


Her days had been especially hard this first semester. Studying until three in the morning for three days straight was not her idea of fun. Each day, the dark circles under her eyes were increasing growing deeper and heavier. A simple masking spell was the only way to hide this symptom from the world.

She swayed into the library again. She could hear voices talking about her as she moved silently toward the back, "pale…unhealthy…book worm and teacher's pet."

Upon reaching a statue of a raven, she whispered the words, "I swear upon my unblinking eyes." The bird's right wing swung open and she climbed inside. As the world plunged into darkness, she trudged down a flight of stairs into a room full of candles. Parchments were scattered around the large, oak desk in front of the fireplace. Falling into a weathered chair, which smelled sweetly of old books, she got to work.

Standardized testing was coming within a week and she wanted to stay on top of her game. Harry and Ron thought it odd to study for something that didn't even benefit their grades, but Hermione saw it as an opportunity; an opportunity to see where she was at her best and where she needed to be.

She had been feeling a bit off lately. Mood swings usually accompanied her day, but there was something else she was running from. Over the first semester of this school year, she had noticed that the trio didn't spend as much time together. She missed the times they had all spent getting into trouble. Also, Ron and Harry had been practicing quidditch more so than the past seasons. Thus, Hermione felt lonely and spent her time improving herself, academically wise.

Unfortunately, it was all taking a toil on her. She didn't go to sleep as early as when she spent a full day with the guys. Food was not appealing. With her appetite lost, she practically lived off of muggle coffee with some magic spliced in.

Currently, she was studying advanced transfigurations. Turning an apple into a lime was quite difficult. You had to change the chemical composition of it with different spells, which proved to be a pain in the arse. Leaning over volumes for hours did havoc on her neck and upper back. She used spells to temporarily relieve the stress on those areas, but her wand didn't reach everything.

After transfiguring the apple into a lime and turning her legs into a mermaid tail, she decided enough was enough for one night. Looking at her muggle watch that she received as an early Christmas gift, it displayed four in the morning. "Later than usual. I over did it again," she thought. Hermione groaned as she weakly rose from her chair and threw the remaining coffee into the roaring fire. She took a pinch of floo powder, walked in the enchanted fire, shouted "Gyriffindor Common Room!" and was off to bed.

The next day, Friday, everyone was buzzing to go to Hogsmade. Ron and Harry were shoveling in breakfast while talking of last night's practice and the game coming up. "Slytherin's been bloody practicing every night we do! How can we practice our plays when they're always there!" Ron exclaimed while shoving toast down his throat.

"Headmaster won't change their practice times," Harry mused aloud. "I think he likes the ruckus of it all. Last time we complained to him, he just got that twinkle in his eye and that was all," he explained while reaching for the pancakes.

"Well then we'll just have to change our times," Ron suggested. "How can we do that? Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw take up the earlier time slots where as we take the latter." Harry replied. "You're thinking in the wrong direction. I'm thinking later." Ron grinned mischievously.

"But we're all tired at the end of the day. We get our homework done, and then we end the day with practice. How are we-" Ron cuts Harry off saying, "No, no, no. It'll work! Maybe better than I planned it. See if we get our homework done first as usual what if we…took a nap?" Harry gave him a look that said, 'you're crazy.' "No listen. If we get well rested before practice, we will be better it. And it's not like we're losing sleep if we get hours in before hand (with the help of a short sleeping spell) and just wake up around the time everyone goes to sleep," Ron explained. Harry grinned, "It's worth a try."

"You bet it tis! Hey, where's 'ermione?" Ron asked with a note of concern drifting in his conscious. "I don't know… Now that you mention it, I haven't seen much of her lately." Harry replied.

"Hey 'ermione!" Ron shouted before Potions had begun. Hermione nearly fell out of her seat due to the proximity of his voice next to her ear. She was tired, rudely awakened, and was beginning to give Ron a big lecture. Before she could finish her first sentence, Ron shoved a cinnamon bun into her open orifice.

"You didn't eat breakfast and it looks like you need all the energy you can get." Ron said. "Tanks. I'd bend buzy latly an' forgut." Hermione responded while silently bushing at his concern.

Harry proceeded to tell her of their change in practice schedule, but she wasn't listening very much and just nodded at his comments. "And Hermione has a zit on her nose. And is paying absolutely no attention to what I am saying," Harry said while suppressing a laugh. Ron burst into a fit, not being able to keep it in while Hermione asked what was so funny. "Nothing really. An inside joke. Hey we'll get together after class!" Ron smiled as they both took their assigned seats.

Professor Snape made his grand entrance as the bell struck. "This is our last day of school before the Y.M.A.T.O.'s (Young Magic Assessment Testing Opportunity). Today, we shall be concocting a stress relief potion for your future needs." Hermione groaned at the thought of a useless class seeing as she already knew it. Neville was not the most ideal partner, who had shaky hands during Snape's class. She did not look forward to nothing.

Everything started out normal. Hermione read off the ingredients and directions to him as he followed instructions. She was tired, occasionally nodding off when Neville took too long. They all finished with enough time to test the formula.

"Now, all of you plug your noses and swallow slowly," Snape instructed. Unfortunately, it was Hermione's turn to be the tester and she knew from experience that it tasted nasty. "You should feel a slight burning sensation throughout your body. Then your muscles should relax and your head feel light," Snape drawled out. The rest of the class groaned at its flavor, but then sighed with pleasure. Hermione slowly swallowed, but instead tasted sweet and slimy. A throbbing pain slowly made itself known to her as her back was being twisted into a pretzel. "Professor Snape, I do believe we did it wrong," she muttered. Any other student would just shut up and bear it, but Hermione honestly wanted to learn from her mistakes.

"Miss Granger, it seems you two had put too much unicorn's tears. Five teaspoons it was." Neville cringed at the realization of his mistake and admitted, "I got teaspoons and tablespoons mixed up." "Well Miss Granger, you will be quite sore for a few days, but nothing to go to the hospital wing about. Just get good nights rest this weekend and maybe ask Madam Pomphrey about some sort of pain relief. Oh and before I forget, five points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed!"

"I'm sorry about the mistake again, Hermione," apologized Neville. "No need. It's nothing really just a small bother that's all," she repeated and sent him on his way while mentally preparing for the rest of her classes.

It was about midnight when a disturbance threatened the school's sleep. Silent whooshing noises graced the air as a handful of people flew towards the exit. "Ron, I'm gunna' be awake all night you know!" one of the female chasers whispered. "Yeah! All our blood will be pumping and I'll sure be ready to eat breakfast," agreed one of the new bludgers. "Then you'll just have to work harder, won't you?" retaliated Ron.

"Guys, this is our only time to practice our plays if we want to beat Slytherin," added Harry. Ever since Ron became their captain, the team had been testing his nerves, checking to see if he was worthy, when in actuality no one else would dare stand in his shoes.

After about three hours of nonstop plays, Ron decided to call it a night. "That was the best practice we've had in days!" Ron yawned. "Right and it seems that everyone will get a good nights rest," Harry chuckled as they stared at the rest of the team ahead of them. They were dragging their bodies to bed like the undead to their lonely graves.

"We'd better drag this one off to bed," Harry chuckled, referring to a fourth year player who happened to collapse into a deep slumber under the painting of an equally sleepy soldier. Ron and Harry took him by the shoulders and helped him walk back to the common room.

As they were nearing the portrait of the fat lady, Ron whispered to Harry, "I'm going for a quick rinse in the showers. Go ahead without me and get your rest." "Right. See you in the morning, Ron," Harry replied while dragging the kid through the portrait and into the boys' dormitory.

Ron sighed with relief at the thought of being able to relax for a few minutes by himself. "I won't be a smelly git in the morning waiting in line for this," he yawned. Although his family was poor, Mr. Weasely insisted on the 'cleanliness is next to godliness' muggle phrase.

As Ron stepped out of the shower he muttered a spell. Concentrating hard, he waited until a crimson red robe appeared at his feet. Ever since Harry's ordeal with the Goblet of Fire in his fourth year, Ron expected more of himself and practiced his skills. The summoning spell just happened to be one of the first he had been working to perfect. "It's hard getting you 'ere with the doors being locked and all," he teased to his article of clothing while strapping it on.

His moist footsteps softly echoed throughout the halls, leaving little evaporating footprints in his wake. Upon approaching the fat lady he whispered, "Naked Toads on Rye" and tip toed himself through. He smiled, thinking of Head Master Dumbledore's ability to come up with the weirdest passwords.

He silently shut the door and walked through the short, dark hallway leading into the common room. He shuttered at the winter night air and moved toward the fireplace. Placing a new log in the fire, he wondered what the Christmas season would bring. He knew that Harry, Ginny, and himself would be staying at their Hogwarts home, but he hadn't asked Hermione yet. A tinge of guilt hit his heart. He hasn't been a good friend to her lately. Reminiscing on old times, he smiled at how much they had all gone through and how they had grown. Lying down near the fire made his frosted toes defrosted and his body sleepy.

Suddenly something tripped and came crashing down on him. Everything was dark and fuzzy for a number of seconds. Gasping for breath he slightly lifted up the thing groaning in pain off of his face. It slowly sat up…very slowly. It shook its head to one side, shifting its familiar curly hair out of its face to reveal a disheveled Hermione.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed while feeling slightly relieved. "I should be asking the same question. Why are you up so late?" Ron was about to retaliate, but instead stared at Hermione sitting on his torso. "Let's first get up and then ask questions, eh?" Ron offered. Hermione blushed at not moving before, but blushed even harder at what was next. Staring down at his chest, Hermione confessed, "Um…Ron, I'm sort of stuck." "Stuck how?" prodded Ron.

"Well, um if you could 'slowly' lift me up onto the couch, up right mind you, then I could answer that also," Hermione smiled at his confused face. "Sure no problem," Ron stated, moving slowly to relocate her. Hermione winced in pain, so Ron moved even slower.

The problem was in moving so slow and being in the position they were in, Ron mind began running away with him. First he had to untangle their legs, which was hard mind you with Hermione pinning him down. His warm toes brushed against her cool, smooth legs. As this was done, it caused her to tremor just the slightest bit and him to quickly intake his breath. Next, he had to move sideways while letting her stay face down on the floor. He held on to her shoulder to keep her slightly up, then moved slowly over while keeping his robe concealed. He slowly set her shoulders down while Hermione kept her head facing him. Then he slowly flipped her over and started to lift her up bridal style. "Bloody hell, she's lighter than I thought!" Ron mused to himself. Hermione bit her lip in pain as he brought her over to the couch and set her down.

"So what's up?" Ron asked while slightly smiling (goofily mind you) and gasping for breath. "Not much how about you?" grimaced Hermione. "We ended quidditch practice about thirty minutes ago-"

"Why this late!" Hermione interrupted while giving him an incredulous look. "We had a schedule change to avoid Slytherin's "practice times," which were ours in the first place. Now, why in Merlin's beard are you up so late?" Ron responded while giving her a very serious look.

Hermione had obviously lost some weight in the past few months. She had dark circles under her eyes. And she was in some sort of pain. What kind of concerned him recently was the realization that the energy in her eyes had dulled.

"I've been studying as usual, Ron," Hermione attempted to assure. "But semester exams are over and Christmas is coming up. What is there that so important to study for!" Ron whispered furiously. "Y.M.A.T.O is coming up-"

"That's nothing! Why are you staying up so late?" Ron questioned. "This test is very important! The scores could determine the career we choose!" Hermione impatiently replied.

"You didn't stay up this late studying for the O.W.L.s. What are you really doing?" Ron asked while trying not to sound too concerned. "None of your business Ronald Weasely." Hermione retaliated while wondering to herself why she really was doing this.

Ron put a hand on her shoulder and slightly squeezed it only to find Hermione flinching again. "I know I haven't been a good friend this year so far…" Ron started getting more nervous than intended, but Hermione cut him off. "Ron, it's nothing to worry that much about! I've just got severe back pain from the potion in class today. Plus with me staying up late, it doesn't help," Hermione stated. Ron blushed slightly in embarrassment for getting over protective. Luckily, Hermione couldn't see it in the darkness of the room.

Hermione sighed and gave Ron a smile. "Ron thanks for caring and all, but what has happened to all of us?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused as any oblivious male would. "Well, You, Harry, and I don't see each other as much anymore…I know we are nearing the end of our school years at Hogwarts, but it seems like we're separating and-" Ron suddenly reached over and gave her a large hug. After five seconds of this Hermione started sniffling and Ron could feel the shoulder of his robe getting damp.

"This is just the first semester. Remember at the beginning of this year when we went to Hogsmade. Harry almost tripped and ended up falling onto the girl he'd been eyeing for days," Ron reminisced. Hermione giggled through her tears, remembering how Harry had spilled the chocolate milkshake all over the girl's white shirt. And how she took her vanilla shake and spilled it all over his head.

"How's your fan club doing?" Hermione asked. Ron sighed and responded, "They're everywhere I swear! Ever since I became the Keeper and Captain, they won't bloody leave me alone! My stuff has been disappearing." "I'm sorry Ron. Remember when Harry first came here? And even to this day, he has a hard time," Hermione said. Ron stared off into space. "I remember when I was angry at him. He had all the action around him. I'm not jealous of him though. I wouldn't trade it in the world to be the captain of our quidditch team," Ron said with pride.

After a few seconds Hermione hugged him back. She felt comfortable in his arms and her stress seemed to melt away. The familiar scent of old spices made her sleepy and the freckles on his neck were starting to blur into nothingness. Ron was taking in the smell of her hair. A slight hint of peaches and vanilla greeted his nose. As he moved in to give her a kiss on the forehead, Hermione went rigid in pain again. Ron moved back and looked into her eyes, which were slightly glazed over in tears.

"Hermione, can you close your eyes for me and completely trust me for awhile?" Hermione was taken back by the seriousness of his request and wondered what he was up to. "I suppose so. I have no reason not to trust you except when you're with Harry. Then you two get this twinkle in your eyes and I know you're up to trouble," Hermione said with a grin.

As she said this, a small tug played on Ron's lips but his eyes were silent. She gave him a funny look, but obeyed and closed her eyes. She heard him moving around then felt the couch being moved. After a few seconds she felt the slight heat from the fire warming her body. Ron slowly picked her up and situated her to where she was lying down on the couch. She was on the edge of the couch though and felt like she was going to roll off. Ron rolled her on her stomach and proceeded to move her hair away from her neck. Then she felt Ron's rough fingers working at her neck. The slow yet firm circular motions were causing her to get goose bumps and that tingly feeling up her spine.

"I give my Mum these all the time when I'm at home. She gets stressed out from the twins, money, and what Dad does. Aunt Vicky taught me how to do this when I stayed with her one summer. She's a professional masseuse for us non-muggles, but it's not much different from how muggles do it." Hermione moaned a response as he moved his hands over to her shoulders and upper back.

Ron could feel her tendons shifting back into place under his hands and hear her tension slightly snapping. Ron moved next to Hermione's ear and silently prayed that he was not screwed. "'ermione um…cough cough Could you remove your shirt for me? 'Cause I see you've got more tension in your middle and lower back and um-" Hermione interrupted, "Ron I would, but I really can't move. Just pull it over my head. I won't mind."

Hermione was enjoying Ron's predicament and his evident nervousness. Ron was blushing furiously as he slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. Concentrating on the massage and not on Hermione's exposed back, he continued moving down her back.

Once he began to massage under her bra, a large cracking noise ensued. Hermione squeaked in pain and was whispering 'ow' over and over again. "Sorry 'ermione! That potion must have been a bugger." He softly poked her middle back only to hear an instant crack.

"Um, I'm sorry but this is going to be more painful than I'd hoped." Ron took his wand and muttered a heating spell, then carefully took the tips of his fingers rubbed small circles on her middle back. He pressed harder and heard the sound of twigs being crushed under foot. Pressing even harder, he received a groaning squeak of pain from Hermione and the sound of ice being crushed. He took his palms and started kneading and rolling down her middle and lower back. By now she was biting the pillow that was cushioning her head. After about ten more minutes of this, the cracking had reduced to the occasional clicking of a computer mouse.

Ron sighed with relief and left Hermione's side. Going to his bed, he ruffled through his bag and found what he wanted. Once he was next to her again, he put a straw to her lips and told her to drink some water. Next he rubbed some gel substance all over her back. He took the empty glass and put it back in his room.

Hermione stayed silent. Although the back massage was painful, she knew it would help the healing process greatly and relieve her previous stress. The gel gave her that icy hot feeling on her back, but it made her sleepy. As Ron returned, she felt him lie down next to her and roll her on her side.

Ron stared at her serene face. Old tearstains were still on her cheeks, but her small smile was anything but a result of pain. He kissed her on the forehead as she opened her eyes. "All better?" Ron hesitantly asked. "Almost," she responded as she moved closer and kissed him fully on the lips.

He was in shock, then he kissed her back with the same intensity of the massage. Soon cushions were being kicked off the couch and Hermione's legs were slowly inching up to his ahem. He broke away and kissed away the tearstains that adored her face.

Hermione grinned mischievously as she cupped his face and softly kissed his nose and freckled cheeks. Ron reached over and softly massaged her neck while staring into her dark, brown eyes occasionally lighted by the flames of the fire.

"So what's your Christmas plans?" Ron asked, running his fingers though her hair. "Well my parents are going on vacation to Hawaii. So I'll be stuck here studying for-" Ron cut her off with a slow kiss, which made her blush as red as his hair.

"Why don't you come and interrupt our quidditch practices every once and awhile?" he seductively whispered in her ear. "I just might, if you come to the back of the library with me to study," Hermione answered just as skillfully. "You've got yourself a deal," Ron smiled as he squeezed her neck softly.

Ron slowly started using his body to pin her against the couch. Hermione was feeling nervous as the only heat she felt was from his body. He started nipping at her neckline, then to her shoulder. He slowly used his teeth to pull away first strap of her bra, but she took hold of his chin and pulled his gaze to hers. Showing him her bare ring finger. Ron smiled not at a plea, but a command.

Hermione silently sighed with relief when Ron nodded his head in silent agreement. She reached up and gave him a long goodnight kiss. He realized that she wasn't going to let go until he wanted. Massaging her lips with his own, he finally released her with a hug. He proceeded to hold her close and for the rest of the night, whispered sweet nothings in her ears until she fell asleep with her fingers entwined in his soft, red hair.

Harry woke up to his alarm clock. Looking around, he wondered about Ron's absence and walked down to the common room. He smiled at the two sleeping figures on the couch. "It's about time." Harry whispered. He rushed to his trunk and brought out his invisibility cloak. He covered up the pair and proceeded off to breakfast where his girl was eating breakfast at seven in the morning sharp.


End file.
